


Ticket to Ride

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really want to do this Hotch.  I want some time off with you.  Make it happen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket to Ride

“Bam!” Morgan held up the tickets and Emily squealed.

Emily Prentiss squealed in the BAU bullpen on a Thursday morning and didn’t give a damn who heard. She snatched the tickets from Derek’s hands, danced, and threw her arms around Derek as if they'd just won the lottery. The ruckus was enough to get Hotch and Rossi out of their offices. Rossi looked at the scene with a look of bemusement.

“Whatever it is Morgan, I’ll take some of that.” He said.

“Get in line, Rossi. What can I say, the women love me.”

“Thank you so much, Morgan.” Emily pulled out of his arms and kissed his cheek. “How did you do it?”

“I don’t give away my trade secrets.” Morgan replied. “I just deliver the goods.”

“Well I really appreciate it.” She went back to her desk, beaming like a lighthouse beacon. “If you ever want anything just ask and it’s yours.”

“Well…”

“Think really hard about that, Morgan.” Hotch said, folding his arms. “I'm sure the request is a one-time offer.”

“Oh I know that.” He gave the perfect devilish grin to his Unit Chief. “Prentiss, do you own a baseball cap and a pair of stilettos?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Emily laughed.

“Alright people.” Hotch said. “We need to get back to the matters at hand. As much as we want it to be so, paperwork will not do itself.”

Derek groaned, sitting down at his desk. Emily was humming to herself and knew she’d make it through this day no matter what. If she was shooting through the clouds first thing in the morning, the rest of the day would probably be a breeze. It had better be since a healthy stack of paperwork was weighing down her desk. This was definitely the unglamorous part of the job. A positive attitude was essential to getting any of it done.

***

“I have to say I'm pretty proud of myself.” Hotch said.

“How's that?”

Emily sighed as her body molded to Hotch’s. She was standing in her bedroom looking out of the window. It was a gorgeous night but she could see the clouds beginning to gather. It would be a rainy weekend though she wouldn’t let that ruin tonight’s high. She was feeling even better now that he was there. Hotch’s arms around her always made everything better.

“Here you are leaping into Derek Morgan’s arms and I somehow kept my cool.”

“I could hear something in your voice when I told him he could have whatever he wanted.” Emily replied.

“That was pretty tough to swallow.”

“You're adorable when you're jealous.”

“Jealous is a strong word.” Hotch brushed her raven hair aside to kiss her neck. His hand moved up her stomach, taking his tank top with her. “Morgan likes to play; he likes to flirt.”

“Yeah, he does. It’s all in good fun…he knows I'm taken.”

“Taken?”

“I'm completely and utterly taken.” Emily turned in his arms. He was still fully dressed, except for his jacket. That was so Hotch. It was bedtime and he was still in full FBI Agent mode. “You're still dressed.”

“You want to do something about that, Agent Prentiss?”

She grinned, kissing him as she loosened his tie. Hotch’s hand slipped down to cup her ass. He had to admit that she was really nice to come home to. There were the obvious reasons, like the tank top and panties, but it was so much more than that. While she thought Hotch was the coolest dude in school, which made him feel like he was, Aaron was the love of her life. She loved and respected both men immensely. He always felt that when they were together, in whatever capacity.

His tie hit the floor and his dress shirt followed. Hotch stepped out of his shoes as they made their way to the bed, lips still locked. He took a few moments to breathe, sliding out of his socks while Emily made short work of his slacks. The tee shirt came over his head and was thrown off the bed.

“There are clothes all over the floor.” He murmured before she was kissing him again.

“You're really adorable when you're a neat freak.” She replied.

“Tell me how Morgan got you so excited.” Hotch pulled her on top of him. Emily straddled him, attempting to take off her tank top but he stopped her. No way were they going to be able to have a conversation if she was topless. Hotch wished he had that kind of willpower but he didn’t.

“He got me some concert tickets; impossible concert tickets.”

“Aww baby, am I going to have to see Barry Manilow?”

“No smartass.” Emily hit his chest. “It’s a group called Superstar. They're a brother and sister act and they do Carpenters covers. But they don’t just do Carpenters covers, these guys channel Karen and Richard…it’s a magical experience. I was never able to see The Carpenters live so five years ago my sister got me tickets for this show. I was skeptical; cover bands can be OK but usually pale in comparison to the real thing.

“I was blown away when they took the stage. I’ve been trying to follow them ever since but they don’t go out often. When I found out they were going to be playing at The Beacon in Richmond I called to get tickets but it was sold out. When I mentioned that to Morgan he told me that he could get tickets to anything. I didn’t really believe him but he proved me wrong.”

“A Carpenters cover band?” Hotch raised an eyebrow.

“It’s so much cooler than it sounds.”

“I doubt that, but its probably still going to be nice.”

“The show is in two weeks on a Saturday and I thought it would be great to make a whole weekend out of it. When is the last time we had some time off? We can pack a bag, take Jack, and spend a little time with your parents. I really want to do this Hotch. I want some time off with you. Make it happen.”

“Is that an order?” He lifted the tank top over her head.

“Yes,” Emily laughed. “I know you have…”

“Shh,” Hotch quieted her with a kiss. “I love being with you, Emily. I'm a workaholic but I love being with you. I think a weekend off is a good idea. If you want it, I’ll make it happen. I’ll make anything you want happen.”

“Be careful, Agent Hotchner.” She pressed her body on his. “I want a lot.”

“I know it, baby.” He flipped them on the mattress. When Emily wrapped her legs around him, he couldn’t help but smile. “Let’s start with a ticket to ride. How adorable am I when I use double entendres?”

“Oh that’s when you're the most adorable of them all. I love you, Aaron.”

“I love you too.” Hotch caressed her face. She was amazing, absolutely amazing. He could hardly put into words how lucky he was to have her in his life. Hotch thought about it, lots of times, tried to say it and express it as best he could. Sometimes he just had to hold onto Emily and let her know that whatever she needed, he could give. It might take time and a lot of patience but every second was worth it. He would enjoy a weekend of The Carpenters and his favorite girl with a smile on his face.

***

  



End file.
